dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Flight
Chosen during Character Creation as a character's Movement Mode, Fliers soar over the skyscrapers, swooping down to engage their enemies with devastating attacks. There is no place out of reach for fliers, who are able to traverse any environment with ease. Those with Flight movement have their own special combat moves designed to stun enemies or knock them senseless. Using the environment around them, fliers can turn almost anything into aerial projectiles to defend the innocent or destroy the city. Characters can enter flight mode by either pressing "F" on the keyboard or by holding the Space bar. Characters may fly wherever you would like, but there is a maximum altitude which is slightly higher than the tallest buildings. When the character hits the "ceiling", the player's vision will be blurred by clouds. At level 9, Flight character receive the ability to "Super Sonic", where the character flies much faster than the default speed, but they are unable to attack in this mode and being damage disables it temporarily. Super Sonic can be enabled by clicking "NumLock" on the keyboard. Variations Flight has 2 skins. One skin is normal (Original) and uses the same animations as Superman, Green Lantern & Black Adam. Another Skin that was released late 2014 is based on Mister Miracle, and allows players to fly in style with 2 discs under their feet. The new skin is called Skimming. Skimming is for free to players that have subscribed to a membership and have the flight movement. If players do not have flight as their movement, they'll have to purchase a movement change token as necessary. Using Insectoid Form from the Nature power set will change your movement mode to flight. Flight Skill Tree Streak through the skies and swoop down on opponents. Level 9 Gallery File:Superman flying at Zod.jpg|Superman flying towards General Zod. File:Player flying.png|A player in flight. File:Breaking_sound_barrier.png|A player breaking the sound barrier. File:Landing_effect.png|The effect of landing from a sufficient height. File:Swimming.png|A player swimming in Atlantis. Trivia *Dive Bomb is unique in that there is no specific button you can press to active the ability; instead, a red shockwave explodes out of the character every time they fly directly downwards, affecting nearby enemies. There is a short (~5 seconds) cooldown period. *Previously, when using space bar to fly directly upwards, there is no animation; the player simply moves upwards while maintaining the hovering pose. This was later changed to be in line with all other flight movements. *In some underwater areas such as in Atlantis (Episode), players can still "fly" but with a different "swimming" animation, with both hands kept next to their hips and legs flipping up and down slightly. *Certain "wings" style back items will change according to the flight stance; folded behind the back when standing on the ground, flapping slowly while hovering and more rapidly when flying at high speed. *Wonder Woman adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *Superman has a tendency to literally hover a few inches from the ground as a habit. This habit has annoyed some heroes (like Batman) as it can be seen as a "god-like" posture. See also *Monitor Propulsion Pack Category:Movement enhancements Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:Skills